Harry Potter est en couple avec Draco Dieu Malfoy
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Gred et Forge, Théodore Nott et 163 autres personnes aiment ça !


**Harry Potter est en couple avec Draco Dieu Malfoy.**

Je sais ce que vous vous dites « Encore ? » voir « Mais ils nous font chier avec face de bouc ». Mais, cette fiction est pour Alpha (Zatii avec qui je partage le compte) qui avait envie de lire plus de fiction avec Facebook et donc je lui ai promis de lui en écrire une :3 :3.

Je remercie mes conversations internes qui m'ont aidé à trouver des idées et des réparties.

Je remercie Ju' (fleur de lisse) pour son immense aide… ou pas !

Petite dédicace à Didi qui a aimé mon truc et parce que pour une fois je peux lui en faire une, donc je lui rends la pareil.

Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas riche et je n'ai pas non plus créé Facebook, je ne suis toujours pas riche !

Je tiens juste à préciser que cela ne représente pas l'intégralité de ce qu'il se passe sur le réseau social, ce ne sont que des morceaux choisis.

oOo

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Dieu Malfoy** sont maintenant amis.

oOo

**Harry Potter** - **Draco Dieu Malfoy** : C'est quoi ce nom de merde Malfoy ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je ne pensais pas regretter aussi rapidement le fait d'avoir accepté ta demande.

**Harry Potter** : ça ne répond pas à ma question !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Il n'est pas pire que le tien et il énonce un fait.

**Harry Potter** : Il est normal le mien !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Avec toi la normalité est toute relative. Tu considères un elfe de maison accro à toi comme une « personne » normale.

**Harry Potter** : Pfff

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Quelle magnifique répartie Potter !

oOo

**Harry Potter** et Ron Weasley aiment **la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes).**

oOo**  
><strong>

**Colin Crivers**, **Cho Chang** et **Draco Dieu Malfoy** ont rejoint le groupe « **Harry Potter, héro et sauveur :3** ».

**Harry Potter** : ? Malfoy ? Serait-ce une déclaration ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Ou un moyen d'infiltrer l'ennemi…

oOo

**Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Théodore Nott** et **Draco Dieu Malfoy** aiment « **Ta gueule, je suis riche.** ».

oOo

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Théodore Nott**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Gred et Forge** et **Draco Dieu Malfoy** ont rejoint le groupe « **Fondation pour essayer de rendre Harry Potter intelligent** ».

oOo

**Harry Potter** - **Gred et Forge** : Traitres !

oOo

**Draco Dieu Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Severus Snape**, **Mandine Hebii Snp**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Théodore Nott**, **Harry Potter** et 56 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Serpentard VS Griffondor (Coté Serpentard)** ».

**Ron Weasley** : Traitre !

**Ginny Weasley**, **Dean Thomas**, **Seam' Finnigan**, **Gred et Forge** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça !

**Harry Potter** : Qui a fait ça ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Mwahahahah

**Harry Potter** : Je te déteste.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Arrête d'énoncer des évidences Potter…

oOo

**Ron Weasley**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Dean Thomas**, **Seam' Finnigan**, **Gred et Forge**, **Hermione Granger** et 52 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Serpentard VS Griffondor (Coté Griffondor)** ».

oOo

**Ron Weasley**, **Harry Potter**, **Dean Thomas** et 6 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Un jour les Griffondors domineront le monde, mais pas maintenant, là on mange.** ».

**Harry Potter** : Content ?

**Ron Weasley** : :)

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Pathétique.

oOo

**Draco Dieu Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Théodore Nott** et 64 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Un jour les Serpentards domineront le monde, ah non ça c'est déjà fait !** ».

**Harry Potter** aime ça !

**Ron Weasley** : Traitre !

**Harry Potter** : *roule des yeux*

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : *ricane*

oOo

**Romilda Vanes** : Harry Potter a une petite bite !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** aime ça !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je le savais !

**Harry Potter** : Tu es pathétique Malfoy.

oOo

**Blaise Zabini**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Théodore Nott**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Hermione Granger** et 6 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Pour que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy couchent enfin ensemble** ».

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je vous déteste !

**Harry Potter** : Moi aussi !

**Harry Potter** : Hermione ?

oOo

**Harry Potter** : Merveilleuse soirée…

**Ron Weasley** : ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : T'est con ?

**Harry Potter** : Quoi ?

**Ron Weasley** : ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : *va chercher une corde*

**Harry Potter** : Tu veux mourir pour ça ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : C'est pour toi la corde.

**Harry Potter** : …

**Ron Weasley** : ?

**Harry Potter** : Laisse tomber Ron.

**Hermione Granger** : Allez travailler vous deux !

**Ron Weasley** : Mais bordel, il se passe quoi ?

**Harry Potter** : Rien

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Comme dit ton pote, rien…

**Harry Potter** : ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : va chier

**Harry Potter** : Si tu as un problème, parle moi en PV.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je n'ai plus de problème…

**Harry Potter** : Connard !

**Ron Weasley** : Mais il se passe un truc pas normal là !

**Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Théodore Nott** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça !

**Blaise Zabini** : Ronny a enfin compris, il est mignon.

**Ron Weasley** : Je ne suis pas mignon !

**Blaise Zabini** : Si, comme un gosse de 2 ans…

**Pansy Parkinson** : … ou un petit chien !

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça !

**Ron Weasley** : Aller vous faire foutre !

**Blaise Zabini** : Non merci.

**Pansy Parkinson** : C'est déjà fait !

**Ron Weasley** : *part vomir*

oOo

**Pansy Parkinson** - **Harry Potter** : On m'a demandé de parler avec toi ?

**Harry Potter** : Et ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : bah voilà c'est fait !

**Harry Potter** : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Que tu répondes à ses messages privés.

**Harry Potter** : J'ai rien reçu…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Allons donc… fiche toi pas de moi !

**Blaise Zabini** : moi je dois t'espionner alors expose un peu plus ta vie STP.

**Harry Potter** : *va lui parler*

**Blaise Zabini** : \o/ *a gagné*

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je te déteste !

**Blaise Zabini** : Moi aussi je m'aime.

oOo

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Mwahahahahahah !

**Harry Potter** : …

**Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça !

oOo

**Ron Weasley** : Souhaite devenir aveugle !

**Hermione Granger** : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

**Harry Potter** : ?

**Ron Weasley** : à Harry : Toi ! Ne me parle plus jamais !

à Hermione** :**Je n'ai malheureusement rien inventé. Et Merlin qu'est-ce que je préfèrerai l'avoir rêvé même si cela voudrait dire que ma santé mentale est atteinte.

**Gred et Forge** : Ronny, ta santé mentale est défaillante depuis qu'on-t-a dégnomé par erreur à 2 ans !

**Ginny Weasley**, **Seam' Finnigan**, **Harry Potter**, Bill Weasley et Charlie Weasley aiment ça !

**Ron Weasley** : Harry, reste en dehors de ça !

**Harry Potter** : C'est bon Ron, c'est pas la mort.

**Ron Weasley** : Parle pour toi ! Je ressens une immense envie de me laver les yeux avec une potion de Neville !

**Nev' Londubat** : Hey !

**Ron Weasley** : Pardon

**Harry Potter** : C'était bien trouvé quand même !

**Nev' Londubat** : Ouais, j'avoue.

**Ron Weasley** : à Harry : Ne détourne pas la conversation !

à Neville : Merci

**Harry Potter** : Je croyais que je ne devais pas te parler ?

**Nev' Londubat**, **Gred et Forge**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça !

**Ron Weasley** : Depuis quand je suis « ami » avec Blaise Zabini ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Mwahahahahahah

oOo

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** aime « **Faire** **peur aux Poufsouffle de première année, voir à ceux de septième…** ».

**Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Les garçons, franchement, vous avez quel âge ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Pansy ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Elle a eu une envie de se taper un Pouffy de septième année un jour…

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu me déçois Pansy !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je n'ai pas pactisé avec l'ennemi, moi… *regarde fixement un certain blond*

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Vous l'avez assez facilement accepté aussi ! Allant jusqu'à « aimer » ce qu'il dit.

**Blaise Zabini** : Une fois, une fois !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tu es pathétique Blaise…

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça !

oOo

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Draco Dieu Malfoy**, **Théodore Nott**, **Harry Potter** et 6 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Pour que Blaise Zabini ait une vraie personnalité et arrête de juste aimer le statut des gens** ».

**Blaise Zabini** : Vous me le payerez !

oOo

**Harry Potter** : est comme sur un nuage.

**Ginny Weasley** : Vivement qu'il pleuve alors, que tu t'écrases comme une merde !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** aime ça !

**Harry Potter** : Ok, Sympa.

**Ginny Weasley** : Oh arrête, toi-même tu sais qu'en ce moment tu es un peu chiant à vivre.

**Harry Potter** : Je ne pensais pas être une telle plaie.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Oh La rousse tu nous l'as vexé.

**Harry Potter** : Toi ! Va te faire foutre !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Mais avec plaisir *regard sexuel*

**Ron Weasley** : *part vomir*

**Harry Potter** : Ron : …

**Draco Dieu Malfoy **: Dans tes rêves.

**Ginny Weasley** : Oh Ron, c'est bon arrête 5 minutes, on ne dit rien quand on te voit chercher les amygdales de Mione avec ta langue.

**Harry Potter** aime ça !

**Harry Potter** : Heureusement qu'Hermione ne va pas souvent sur Facebook !

**Ginny Weasley** : En effet. Mais toi, arrête de te vexer et Malfoy ne m'appelle pas « La rousse », j'ai un prénom.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de retenir tous les noms des amis de Potter !

**Ginny Weasley** : Il est écrit…

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Et alors ?

**Harry Potter** Laisse tomber Ginny, déjà il ne vous insulte plus.

**Blaise Zabini** : Sauf Weasley mâle !

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Sauf le pouilleux !

**Ginny Weasley** : En même temps, il peut être un tel cas parfois !

**Harry Potter**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Draco Dieu Malfoy** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça !

**Ginny Weasley** : Hermione ? *sourire figé*

oOo

**Ginny Weasley** : Veut un petit chat qui fasse tous ses devoirs.

**Harry Potter** aime ça !

**Harry Potter** : Moi j'essaye de dresser un dragon.

**Ginny Weasley** : Oula, bon courage !

**Harry Potter** : Effectivement et merci

**Ron Weasley** : Harry tu es oblige d'en parler jusqu'à sur le mur de ma sœur?

**Harry Potter** : Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et **Gred et Forge** aiment ça !

**Ron Weasley** : Le problème ? C'est que je ne veux pas lire de partout tes petits trucs privés avec l'autre.

**Harry Potter** : Tu ne lis rien je te signale, je n'expose pas ma vie privée. Ok, parfois je laisse un petit statut en référence à, mais je reste assez vague. Et je ne pense pas que le mur de Ginny soit l'endroit pour en parler !

**Ron Weasley** : Au moins il n'interviendra pas, il n'est pas « ami » avec elle.

**Harry Potter** : D'accord, mais un message privé voir une conversation de vive voix peut se faire ! Il n'y a pas que face de bouc dans la vie bordel ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, pas d'accepter de lui parler ou pire de devenir son ami, juste d'accepter la situation et être heureux pour moi.

**Ron Weasley** : On se retrouve au dortoir.

oOo

**Ron Weasley** a signalé que **Harry Potter** était son frère.

**Harry Potter** aime ça !

oOo

**Blaise Zabini** a crée l'évènement « **Manifestation pour que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy nous avoue ENFIN qu'ils couchent ensemble – Publiquement** ».

oOo

**Ginny Weasley**, **Hermione Granger**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Ron Weasley**, **Gred et Forge**, **Théodore Nott** et 163 autres personnes participeront à « **Manifestation pour que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy nous avoue ENFIN qu'ils couchent ensemble – Publiquement** ».

oOo

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Déteste tout le monde !

**Harry Potter** aime ça !

**Blaise Zabini** : Mwahahahahah ! Qui est-ce qui n'a plus de personnalité maintenant ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Petit con.

oOo

**Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Draco Dieu Malfoy**, **Seam' Finnigan** et 6 autres personnes aiment « **Sexe à plusieurs** ».

**Ron Weasley** : On s'en fout de vos envies de partouses.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tu sais, à plusieurs ça veut aussi dire à deux, tu sais le truc qu'on fait quand on est avec quelqu'un, quand on n'est pas obligé de se masturber !

**Harry Potter**, **Draco Dieu Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça !

oOo

**Harry Potter**, **Draco Dieu Malfoy**, **Seam' Finnigan**, **Ron Weasley**, **Gred et Forge** et 11 autres personnes aiment « **Neville Londubat, futur Maitre de potions** ».

**Blaise Zabini** : Alors Dray, on aime les mêmes choses que les Griffy maintenant ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Avoue que c'est hilarant !

**Harry Potter** et **Nev' Londubat** aiment ça !

oOo

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** a rejoint le groupe « Front **pour exterminer Colin Crivey et son foutu appareil photo** ».

**Harry Potter** : Draco ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je vais le tuer ce stupide Griffondor de mes deux !

**Harry Potter** : Il est gentil.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Et toi aussi ! Tu es tellement gentil que tu en deviens con !

**Harry Potter** : Hey c'est bon, il ne faut pas non plus exagérer.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je n'exagère pas ! Il te harcèle ce petit con ! Et je ne vais pas accepter ça !

**Harry Potter** : Il m'aime bien.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Et c'est censé me faire changer d'avis, ou limiter ma colère ? Il t'aime bien ? Mais je m'en fiche. Il n'a pas à bien t'aimer.

**Harry Potter** : Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme cela. Je voulais juste dire… Oh et puis, j'irais lui parler.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Je refuse que tu ailles lui parler ! J'irai avec Blaise et Théo, il comprendra, crois-moi !

**Harry Potter** : C'est peut-être un peu extrême non ?

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** : Non ! Tu es à moi !

**Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson** **Gred et Forge** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça !

**Blaise Zabini** : Je viendrai volontiers avec toi lui « faire comprendre » ^^

**Harry Potter** : Je sais, je suis à toi et j'en suis heureux.

**Draco Dieu Malfoy** aime ça !

oOo

**Harry Potter** est en couple avec **Draco Dieu Malfoy**.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Hermione Granger**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Ron Weasley**, **Gred et Forge**, **Théodore Nott** et 163 autres personnes aiment ça !

**Harry Potter** : Content Blaise ?

FIN


End file.
